In Search of the Horcruxes
by Zey
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione see all their old friends in the Great Hall. It appears they will not be alone on this journey after all. The trio is finally heading out. Read and Reviews appreciated.
1. A Late Start

Deep in the heart of a forest laid an innocent infant wrapped in a blue cotton blanket. The forest was long and forgotten in the shadows of the trees. Not even the bright light from the full moon above could bring light to this particular part of the wood. Only the child's head could be seen in the wrapped blanket. The little baby boy was fast asleep, alone in this cruel world with no one to turn to. No where to run. No where to hide. All safety was gone for this infant.

A strong gust picked up over the dark forest. The child's soft and light hair blew back from his face, revealing a scar in the shape of a perfect lightning bolt. The gust picked up, becoming cooler. It felt as if ice turned into the wind. The baby boy opened his faint green-gray eyes to see nothing more than the darkness concealing him in the forest.

A brown owl perched in an oak tree hooted at the child, it's round yellow eyes peering at him. The baby looked at it with a wide-eyed gaze. Fear. A moment later the little child began to cry loudly. It was different than any other infant's cry. It was full of fear, loneliness, and vulnerability. The baby continued to weep.

Something strange began to happen to the dark forest. The shadowed trees began to melt themselves down, forming people with long black robes that covered their feet. They wore long pointed black hats that tied at their necks and front skull parts they wore as masks, concealing their true identities. Death Eaters. They surrounded the crying infant, chanting some type of incantation. Each one held a burning torch.

A cold, spine tingling, maniacal laughter echoed throughout the forest. The brown owl that had once been so peaceful began to melt down into a long and slick female snake.

"Ah, Nagini. Bring me Harry Potter," a voice as cold as ice hissed, "Let us see what has become of the Boy Who Lived." The snake hissed in response to her master and obediently slithered over to the infant. Her long tail wrapped around the crying child and she slithered to her master, setting the baby boy at his feet and slithered up to her master's shoulders, coiling herself in place. Cold hands with long white fingers picked the child up. A long, white index finger slowly crept to the baby's lightning bolt scar. The infant's cry's grew louder, more painful than ever. "Do not worry, Harry. It will be over shortly."

---------------------------------------------------

"Harry? _Harry_! Oh honestly, Harry wake up!" A sharp voice said, interrupting the nightmare. The voice was familiar, but in a whisper. "Harry come on, we don't have much time." The voice pleaded desperately.

The seven-teen year old wizard opened his emerald green eyes sleepily. His dark hair was uncombed and messy from sleep. Pushed this way and that. He looked about his familiar looking room through a blurred vision without his glasses. He made out the figures of a snowy owl in her cage, a dresser with drawers half open with ragged looking clothes hanging out of them, a brown trunk with more clothes in it, and someone standing next to his bed. He blinked and squinted, trying to see whom it was.

The person shoved his glasses into his hand gently, "Glad your awake, Harry. We've really got to get going." Said Hermione Granger. Harry put his glasses on and clearly saw one of his best friends for the past seven years.

Harry moaned tiredly, "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"How did you get here?"

"My Mum and Dad drove me. They're real worried about us, I mean me, you and Ron." Hermione said in a worried voice herself, "I told them about the Horcruxes and V-Voldemort." She was still a bit uncomfortable saying Voldemort's name.

Harry sat up and nodded, "Where's Ron?"

"He's still at the Burrow, packing and saying good bye I suppose." Hermione walked toward the bedroom door, "You'd better get dressed and packed too."

"Yeah… Er, you can wait in the Kitchen downstairs, just try not to wake anyone up, okay? I'll be right down."

With a wave of her curled, bushy hair, Hermione had left Harry's room and walked down to the Kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table and looked around the room quietly. She could hear the snoring of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in their bedrooms and rolled her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

After about thirty minutes Harry came quietly down the steps and walked into the Kitchen to meet Hermione. He had put on jeans and a plaid short sleeve shirt that looked three times his size. It was obviously one of his cousin Dudley's old shirts. He had packed a nap sack with clothes, a sleeping bag, and a few spell books, most in which Hermione had lend him and he never returned them. His wand was tucked in his pocket with his shirt covering it.

"All set?" Hermione asked, standing up from her chair.

"Yeah." Harry said, nodding to her and looked at the refrigerator, "Did you bring anything to eat?"

"Well, Ron is supposed to bring food for our journey, but I thought we could use some breakfast first." She said brightly and started to the front door. Harry followed, relieved that Hermione always thought ahead. He was starving.

Hermione picked up her own nap sack by the door that had a long shoulder strap instead of two short ones. A sleeping bag was strapped down on top of it. Harry opened the door for Hermione and she walked outside, pulling out some sugarless breakfast foods for them. She gave Harry a half smile as she handed him some food, "Sorry, Mum and Dad wouldn't let me bring anything bad for my teeth." Hermione's parents were both dentists and being so didn't allow sugar food products in their home.

Harry chuckled at her, "It's alright." He said, just thankful he could eat something. He began to eat, as did Hermione. It did not take Harry long at all to finish his breakfast; he waited patiently for Hermione to finish as well. She was done in a minute or two after Harry. She walked out onto the front lawn and looked around at the neighboring houses, the lights were still out which meant everyone was still asleep.

Hermione looked back at Harry, "Do you remember how to Apparate Harry?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course I remember." Answered Harry.

"Alright, we've got to Apparate to the Burrow, on the count of three. One… Two… Three!"

Harry felt the hard ground leave him as he Apparated. A strong, unknown, pressured force was pushed against his chest. He hadn't Apparated all summer and wasn't used to the uncomfortable position it put him in. Harry remembered when Dumboldore had taken him to Apparate. That was the first time Harry had ever experienced Apparation and disliked it very much. He quickly became short of breath, but as soon as he thought he'd stop breathing he and Hermione landed roughly on the front lawn of the Burrow.


	2. A Weasley Farewell

Harry's glasses had fallen off his face in the tall grass when he had fallen from landing so hard on the ground. He pushed himself up to his knees and felt the ground for them, only seeing endless green blurs. Hermione had gotten to her feet, walking over to Harry she smiled and giggled softly, "Oh Harry." She sighed and reached down for his glasses, holding them out for him.

Harry took them and put them on gratefully, "Heh, thanks Hermione." He pushed himself to his feet.

"Don't mention it." Hermione said and started to the Burrow, Harry followed behind her. Just as she was about to knock on the front door it burst open. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway. Her cheeks were stained with streams of tears and her eyes were glassy. A frown and sadness replaced her usual rosy cheeks and cheerful disposition.

"H-Harry, Hermione, come in dears, come in," said Mrs. Weasley, herding them inside. She led them to the family room where about half of the Weasley family sat. Harry scanned the room to see Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny. His gaze rested on Ginny for a moment. She looked absolutely miserable. Ginny would be going into her sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry and her had been dating only last year when he had to break up with her. Harry had explained to Ginny that he was going after Voldemort and didn't want to put her in any danger. Poor Ginny had been a bit on the down side ever since, but she knew in her heart that Harry was only trying to protect her.

The Weasleys looked at Harry and Hermione in silence. They looked as if the two had already died and were at their funerals looking down at their peaceful corpses. It gave Harry an uneasy feeling in his stomach, he was sure Hermione felt it too. Mr. Weasley was first to move. He stood up and shook Harry's hand in greeting for what seemed likle a minute or two. "Harry, may I speak to you for a moment?" he asked in a soft and mellow tone.

Harry looked at him and nodded. He let Mr. Weasley lead him to the back door and into the backyard. Harry remembered when he had spent some of his summer time in past years playing Quidditch with Fred, George, and Ron. Back when he wasn't as responsible for the Wizarding World. Back when his main worries were getting homework completed and looking good in front of Cho Chang. No, Harry had never been fully relaxed growing up at Hogwarts, but he always had some sort of protection with Dumboldore there. Now that Dumboldore has passed on, who was his protector and whom did he turn to for guidance? The answer was simple, no one. All his lessons and lectures from teachers and all the adventures he, Ron, and Hermione have had would be nothing compared to the task ahead.

Mr. Weasley did not make any eye contact with Harry; instead he looked around the yard and took a deep breath, "Harry, you do realize the dangers you're about to go into, I'm sure. I've been listening for any word on his whereabouts and been trying to see Scimgeour and tell him of your upcoming journey, but he 'will simply not allow it'. He said that he refuses to let the Wizarding world rest on three seventeen year old wizard's shoulders." He took a very long pause, "We must all be strong now. We know what we know and must embrace our teachings, Harry. Remember that." Harry nodded and looked at him, feeling there was more. Mr. Weasley reached into his pocket; "This letter came for you this morning. It was delivered by Fawkes." He said and turned to go back inside as Harry took the envelope.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said and he stopped and looked back at him, "I… I really do appreciate this… Everything that you've done for me, thanks." He said, very choppy, it was hard to express how much he appreciated what the entire Weasley family had done for him over the years.

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Were always here for you Harry." He said and walked back into the house.

Harry stood outside, taking in what Mr. Weasley had just said. His feeling of being alone lifted slightly. He wasn't alone. Even now when he is getting ready to go after Voldemort, Ron and Hermione were going with him. A worry struck Harry right in his heart. What would he do if Ron and Hermione were killed? What if Draco Malfoy told Voldemort who his dearest friends were and he killed them off? Harry's hand trembled at the thought of Ron and Hermione lying on the ground, soulless eyes gazing up at the sky. He felt something in his trembling hand, the letter. He had forgotten all about it. Slowly, he opened it and read it silently.

'Harry,

Dumbledore and 'Padfoot' both wanted you to be as safe as possible. We want to ensure their last wishes for you. Tonks and I have gathered some people to come to Hogwarts before start of term. Please come with Ron and Hermione, it's very important we all see you three before you depart. Ask Molly for some Floo powder and go to Dumbledore's old office. We'll be in the Great Hall waiting for you. See you, Ron, and Hermione soon.

Mooney'

Harry read and reread the letter. He knew it was from Lupin, but why was it so important he, Ron, and Hermione go to Hogwarts? He pondered this before going back inside.

---------------------------------------------------

Ron had entered the family room with the other Weasley's and Hermione. Harry looked at him as he entered. Ron's face was pale; he looked as if he were sick, just like in their second year when Ron accidentally cursed himself to puke up slugs instead of Malfoy. Again the uneasy feeling squirmed in his stomach. The letter remained clenched in his hand and Ron noticed it. "What've you got there Harry?" he asked, breaking the dead silence and walked over to him, taking the letter and reading it. Hermione read it over his shoulder.

"He want's us to go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Lupin want's us to go to Hogwarts before we go… We need some Floo powder." He said, sparing a glance at Ginny whose eyes began to tear.

"Yes, of course dear. Fred, George, do you mind?" The twins stood and walked into the kitchen to fetch the powder. They returned and put a small pot of it in a holder on the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley gave each one of them a rib-squeezing hug. Mr. Weasley hugged Ron and shook Harry and Hermione's hand. Fred and George bid them farewell, as did Ginny. She had stopped in front of Harry, looking at him as if searching for something to say.

"Ginny, I…" Harry started, but before he could get another word out, Ginny was hugging him and sobbing. He blinked, not expecting that reaction. Mrs. Weasley walked over and gently pulled Ginny away from Harry.

"Shh, calm down Ginny, calm down dear." Said Mrs. Weasley, trying to comfort her daughter. Ginny broke free from her mother's gentle grasp and ran out of the room. Harry looked after her and frowned as did Ron and Hermione. Harry looked at them; Ron had an innocent, yet sad look upon his facial features and Hermione looked at the fireplace.

"We should go," Harry said at last. Hermione got some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, obviously wanting to leave.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy! Dumbledore's office!" She said loud and clear. Just as she had finished speaking her body was engulfed in green flames. In a matter of moments nothing was left but a few ashes. Ron went next. He got a hand full of Floo powder and did the same as Hermione.

Harry took his powder and looked at the Weasleys one more time. He gazed around the Burrow one more time, eyes landing on the special clock Mrs. Weasley kept on the wall. Ron's tab had moved to 'School', but Harry knew it would not stay on 'School', it might even move to 'Grave Danger'. He gulped and cleared his throat so he wouldn't mess up what he was going to say. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy! Dumbledore's office!"

---------------------------------------------------


	3. Heading Out

**Author's note:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I feel this chapter is a bit more 'choppy' than my last two and for that I apologize. I hope you enjoy this chapter none the less. Read and Reviews are appreciated!

Harry was engulfed in the green flames. In a flash of dim light he felt himself land hard on his feet in the fireplace of Dumbledore's office. The sudden impact caused Harry to fall face forward. Ron and Hermione were brushing dust off their clothes. Ron walked over and grabbed Harry by his arm, helping him up. "Thanks, Ron." Harry said breathlessly and scrambled to his feet. His gazed drifted about the room. Everything was still in its place from the last time Harry had been in the office. The books were on the shelves, untouched, Fawkes golden perch still standing high, and the Pensive was glowing a misty gray-white color against the wall. All of Dumbledore's artifacts and possessions were safe and sound. No object in the room had changed, but the atmosphere had. The room had always been a place of refuge to Harry, a place of peace and thought, but now it just seemed blank and empty. It was just another room.

"It's changed," Hermione said softly, as if reading Harry's mind, "it's really changed." She walked over to Fawkes' perch and ran her forefinger on the pole in which Fawkes stood on so many times before. She jerked her finger away, as if coming out of a trance, "Let's get to the Great Hall." Harry and Ron both nodded and all three of them walked out of Dumbledore's office and down the spiral staircase. Harry was glad everything was untouched in the office, it was sacred.

"He's really gone." Ron said in a soft shocked voice. Harry tried his best to ignore him. He knew Dumbledore wasn't coming back in his heart, but a little voice in his mind wouldn't let him believe it. '_No. He'll be back, Dumbledore always comes back_.' The voice would say.

The trio strode down the long halls of Hogwarts. They looked about in discomfort at the darkness and empty classrooms. Hermione felt most affected by the scene. She loved going to school, everyone who met her knew that, seeing it now before she was about to leave made her slightly upset for she knew she would not be able to walk these halls for her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. She wouldn't get to graduate from Hogwarts like she had dreamed about in her first year. Hermione knew the sacrifice; however, she had to do this. She would not let one of her best friends' die because she wanted to stay in school. She knew what she was doing and was ready to face whatever challenges lie ahead full heartedly.

Ron's thoughts drifted to his family. Seeing Ginny cry over Harry leaving made him uncomfortable, that, and a little envious as well. Did she care more about Harry than she did he? Just because they went out for a bit last year? He shook out the thoughts from his head. Ron could not help but think of his family, sitting there looking depressed. Not even Fred or George had a comment to throw at them. Percy had been gone for several weeks with Fleur. He didn't care about their family; he just cared about his soon to be wife. At least Bill and Charlie wrote to Ron, wishing him luck and such. It's as if Percy wasn't even his brother any more, like he was cut out of the family.

They soon reached the grand doors of the Great Hall. Multiple voices were chatting behind them. Sudden worries struck Harry's mind, what if the letter was a fake? What if someone had bewitched Fawkes to deliver the letter? What if it was the Death Eaters? They had already invaded the school once, could they do it again? Harry took a deep breath. Ron swallowed hard. Hermione's face went slightly pale. All three of them pushed the doors open and the entire Great Hall went into silence.

---------------------------------------------------

So many familiar faces starred at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There was Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Mundungus, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle. There was also Viktor Krum, Madame Maxime, Hagrid, Firenze and McGonagul. Professor McGonagul was rightfully Head Mistress, thouth she was still just a teacher and Head of Griffindor house to Harry. Krum rushed over to Hermione, grinning. They had become good pen pals over the last few summers, "You'll be o'ay Hermione. I know itz." He told her and gave her a hug as gently as he could. Hermione's cheeks tinted a soft pink. McGonagul, Hagrid, Lupin, and Tonks walked up to them.

"There you lot are, we've been watin' for ye." Hagrid said in his low tone. His eyes were filled with alligator tears and his spotted handkerchief was in his massive hand. It was already stained with tears. Hagrid held it up to his nose and blew his nose, which was obnoxiously loud. McGonagul patted his large shoulder and looked down at the three, particularly Harry, "You will not be in this alone. Everyone here has volunteered to help you throughout your journey. Voldemort has gathered control over the Dementors and Giants and we will be keeping them occupied for you." She said and then looked up at Hagrid, bidding him words of comfort.

Lupin and Tonks came forth, shaking each of their hands, "You three be extremely careful, all right? Death Eaters are patrolling everything every where." Lupin said in a grave tone that made Harry mostly uncomfortable. He looked less tired then the last time Harry had seen him, Tonks must be helping him find better potions to keep the werewolf from emerging out. "Your parents would be so proud of you, Harry." Harry nodded, his parents were always proud of him, he knew that, so why do people remind him when he's about to go on a deathly journey? "We'll all be leaving to aid you a few hours after you leave so we can split up where we are going." Tonks informed them, holding Lupin's hand.

McGonagul looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Yes, we will be there to help you. You should go, Remus, will you and Nymphadora —"Tonks." She interrupted, "Tonks," McGonagul continued, "show Mr. Potter and his friends out?" Lupin nodded. Hagrid began balling hard, enormous tears dripping down his brown coat. He pulled Harry, Ron, and Hermione all into one spine breaking hug. Their heads hit each other's and Hagrid, without knowing it, lifted their feet from the ground. They winced in slight pain and he quickly put them down, "Err... Sorry, I'll be seeing ye lot soon." He sniffed.

Lupin and Tonks ushered them to the tall and beautiful crafted doors of Hogwarts. They both pushed one door each. Harry looked at Hermione who had a serious, determined look on her face and then to Ron who looked as white as a ghost. Harry could feel the thumping of his own heartbeat increase against his ribs. Sunlight from the outside shined on them, blinding their vision. "This is it." Harry said emotionlessly. Hermione looked and smiled at him, "We can do this, Harry. The three of us have faced the inevitable. We can do it again. It's just another adventure."


End file.
